Getting Caught
by kenken97
Summary: Ghost Hunters fic. Steve and Tango keep getting caught in compromising situations... They're not the only ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not real. Not meant to offend anybody. Just a work of fanfiction to please some needs.**

Dave almost made it the entire dinner without doing something crazy. And then he saw the bear. That cute, little, fluffy, stuffed bear. It sat in the back of the claw machine, a sad look on its face. So Dave spent his entire five bucks on that damn thing and still nothing. Just when he was about to give up, he saw Steve in the corner of his eye.

"Tango, where the hell have you been, man? We're leaving, let's go-"

"Steve, oh, please get this bear for me! Please." Dave said, a pout forming.

Steve paused, his eyes widening slightly. "No, don't do the pout." He looked away, "Sorry, I can't. Let's go."

"Steeeeeeve." Dave whined. Steve heard a thump, signaling that Dave had stomped his foot like a little child.

"No, Tango. Let's get going-" Steve felt hand's grip onto his shoulders, gripping slightly. A nice little massage began.

"Please Steve?" Dave asked, his voice triumphant.

"Damn it. What I wouldn't do for you." Steve muttered, sighing and turning around.

Dave smiled, "And that's why you're my best friend."

"Yeah, you better be giving me a damn massage after this. I need one." Steve muttered again, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a quarter. He let it drop down into the machine, moving the joystick when the time appeared on the timer. Only thirty seconds. The claw had made its way over to the bear, hanging above it. The silver claw dropped slowly down, resting on the tip of the bear's head. Finally they closed tightly around, bringing the bear up with it and back to the drop off.

Excitedly, Dave took the bear out, hugging it tightly to his chest. "Thank you, Steve!"

"Yeah," Steve situated his hat, "can we get back now-"

Before Steve could say anymore, Dave had kissed him, his hand snaked around Steve's neck. His palm was pressed against the back of Steve's head, there was no escape. Steve's hands hung in the air, he didn't know what to do with them. So he casually lowered them, resting them on Dave's hips. Then he allowed his eyes to close.

"What the…"

Dave broke apart from Steve, spinning towards the voice. Grant stood in the doorway of the game room, looking thoroughly confused. His eyes went from Steve to Tango and then the bear.

"Celebrating?" He asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Dave blushed furiously, "Yeah, sure. I was just trying to get the bear… and Steve got it for me. So… I, uh, wanted to thank him."

Grant crossed his arms, biting down on his lip to try and hide the smirk that was already there. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I-I, should we go now?" Dave looked at the ground.

Grant laughed, nodding over his shoulder, "Yeah, let's go." He led the way out to the vehicles, Steve and Dave behind them.

"Nice move," Steve whispered into Dave's neck.

Dave shivered at his hot breath. "Sorry." He blushed again, glancing at Steve. The man didn't look angry at all, wasn't even blushing! Instead he stood there, smiling as they walked on.

"It's okay, really. Do you like your bear?" Steve asked as he pet the stuffed animal.

"Very much. Thank you. I also got this cool bouncy ball while I was in there." Dave pulled out a large bouncy ball, speckled with colors.

Steve chuckled, "Nice. What are you going to name the bear?"

Dave shrugged, they now made it out the door. "I'm thinking Winter. Or Snowflake."

Steve snorted at the names, "Boo."

Dave looked at the man, slightly hurt that he didn't like the names. "Well, then, what should I name it?"

"I don't know, something someone would name a teddy bear. Chocolate. Peanut. Fudge-"

"I think you're just naming stuff off that was in our desert." Dave giggled.

Steve was about to say something more but Grant told them to get going. He parted ways with them, entering the passenger side of the car Jason was driving.

"Let's get going, Buttercup." Steve laughed, walking around to the driver's side.

"Are you talking to me? Or the bear?" Dave questioned, closing the door behind him.

"What do you think?" Steve laughed, putting on his seatbelt as Dave did.

"Me, of course."

"Sure." Steve followed behind Jason and Grant's vehicle, getting ready for the long drive in the dark, ominous night.

/

Tango had his feet up on the dash, tossing his bouncy ball up and down. It was obvious that the man was bored. Steve wasn't doing much to help either. But then again it's not like they had much to talk about.

The ball flung back into the air, but didn't come down to Tango this time. It rolled out of his hand, bounced on the middle consol, and disappeared under Steve's feet.

"Tango," he said, now agitated, "you need to get that right now. It's dangerous, it could get stuck behind the gas or break petal."

Dave muttered a sorry, releasing his seatbelt to lean over. He rested his left arm on the consol, reaching his right hand out to scan for the ball. Nothing. So he scooted closer, his head practically in Steve's lap now.

"Hurry up, Tango." Steve said, trying to keep steady.

Dave looked around, still seeing nothing, "I'm trying too."

Steve groaned, his head falling back on his seat in annoyance.

Dave's head went lower as he saw something. He brought it back up but placed under Steve's seat instead. Just a rock.

"Did you find it yet?" Steve asked.

Dave shook his head no.

Steve yawned, "You might have to drive soon. I'm getting tired."

"Got it!" Dave cheered, showing Steve the ball.

"About time-" he was interrupted by a honk next to him. Both of their eyes flashed over to see Grant and Jason looking disgusted.

Dave and Steve's eyes flung to each other and then back to Grant and Jason. They immediately began shaking their heads, this time both blushing. Dave flung back in his own seat.

Grant drastically rolled his eyes, motioning for Jason to move ahead. Steve pulled behind their car as they got off an exit.

"Damn it Dave. If you're not careful they'll start thinking we're gay."

Dave chuckled, "As if it's not obvious that Jason and Grant have something going on."

Steve smiled at that, "Sure. Oh, thank God, we're here."

Dave clutched at the bear, overjoyed at the fact that he made Steve smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tango, set up the camera's down this hallway. Jason and I will be back in about ten minutes." Grant ordered, rushing down the steps. Jason was behind him.

Tango glared at the orange line of electrical wire. "I hate you," he mumbled, picking it up. He threw it to the end of the hallway, hearing it softly hit the wall. He then turned around, headed for the camera. But Steve was already there, camera in hand.

"Jeez!" Tango's hand flew to his heart and he gasped. "You need to stop doing that man."

Steve chuckled, taking the camera off of the tripod. "Sorry, but I have a great idea on where to put this camera."

Tango gulped and nodded. He watched Steve point in the left corner of the hallway, "Just right here. It'll cover the whole hallway and the top of the stairs, where there has been sight of a tall, dark apparition."

"Oh, nice." Tango looked at the ground and then back up at the corner. "How are we going to get it up there?"

Steve rolled his eyes, pointing down the hallway. "There's a chair right there… never mind. It actually looks pretty fragile. I guess I can just hold you up."

Tango's heart dropped slightly, he knew it was going to be an awkward moment. What if Steve thought he was fat? How was he going to hold Tango? Was Tango going to stand on his back like he did before?

Steve opened his arms wide. When Tango didn't move forward Steve sighed, walking down the hallway. "Fine, we'll use this chair."

He dragged the chair down the hallway, making quite a lot of noise. He pulled it up right to the corner, holding his hand out, a gesture for Dave to hurry up. Tango rolled his eyes but climbed onto the chair. It was slightly more difficult than he anticipated. Only because the chair was pressed all the way into the corner.

"Done." Tango said, smiling down at Steve.

Steve smiled back, holding out his hand. "C'mon, Princess Dave."

Dave stuck his tongue out but took his hand anyway. One foot was already off the chair, suspended in mid-air when there was a snap and the chair was out from underneath him. Dave crashed into Steve, knocking them both down to the floor. Steve grunted as he came into contact with the floor but Dave never felt a thing. Steve had gripped onto his waist the entire time, a grip so tight that it felt unbreakable. Immediately, Dave looked into Steve's face after they hit the ground.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Dave asked, searching Steve's face for any sign of pain.

Steve nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a second."

Dave gulped and nodded. At that moment he was so overcome with guilt. There he lay in the hallway, his feet touching one wall and his head touching the other. His friend Steve lay underneath him because of a damn old chair.

A few seconds went by when they were just about to get up when they heard someone clear their throat at the end of the hallway. Both of their heads snapped, once again blushing at the position they were caught in.

"It is NOT what it looks like." Dave said strongly, still not moving. He noticed that Steve's hands didn't either.

Grant chuckled, looking up at Jason. "Mind explaining then?" Jason asked.

Slowly, Steve's hands pulled back, so Dave quickly got off, trying his best for the moment not to be more awkward then it already was. "We were putting a camera up there," he pointed, "and we were both to short so we used that chair. Uh, the chair, being old, it broke underneath me. Steve caught me…"

"Didn't look like he did a good job on that." Jason chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Good news is that that's a really good angle." Steve groaned as he sat up, looking at his friends down the hallway.

"I sure hope so. Are you both okay?" Jason asked.

They nodded.

"Okay, we'll let's get started then." Jason stated firmly, turning around. He knew Grant would be right next to him.

As they descended the steps Jason leaned in to whisper to Grant, "We need to use some of their excuses." He chuckled lowly into Grant's ear as he wrapped his arm around Grant's waist.

Grant smiled, happy where this night was going.


End file.
